One Day
by Daun Momiji
Summary: Summary: siapa dia?/'Naruto-kun, gomen.'/ "siapa dia, Sasuke?"/ "kau bertanya padaku, dobe?"/ ada luka yang tidak bisa didefinisikan dengan kata-kata./ "aku benar-benar membencimu!"/ ada kebencian yang mengakar kuat di dalam hati/ "siapa? Kenapa aku?"/ "kau brengsek!"/
1. prolog

**ONE DAY**

 **Akino Kaze134**

 **Present**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPO's**

 **Naruto murni milik Masashi Kishimoto dan**

 **aku hanya penulis yang memakai nama tokoh ciptaanya**

 **prolog**

 **musim gugur, 2012**

"Hujan hujan dan hujan. Mengapa harus hujan?"

Pemuda yang berdiri di ambang jendela kamarnya mendesah kesal. Ia tutup kasar tirai yang tadi tersingkap. Ia membenci hujan, kau tahu? Karena hujan memiliki jutaan rahasia yang tersembunyi dalam tiap tetesannya. Rahasia semua orang, termasuk gadisnya. Ya gadisnya.

"Apakah ada hari tanpa hujan yang menyakitkan?"

Ia hanya mampu berharap pada omong kosong. Ia tahu tak ada harapan dan tak akan pernah ada bagi pecundang sepertinya.

Ia tatap helaian daun pohon momiji yang dipermainkan angin, begitu menyedihkan.

-seperti hidupnya.

'Hei Naruto-kun, aku mencintaimu.'

-lantas ia lemparkan figura dari atas meja belajar. Ia muak mengingat semuanya. Sangatlah muak.

 **0~0~0~0**

 **Musim gugur, 2013**

Pagi itu Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya yang sangat singkat dengan lingkaran hitam di mata. Bayangan kejadian di masa lalu sangatlah menguras pikirannya. Itu sangat mengganggu, sungguh. Jika bias, ia ingin mengeluh kepada Tuhan, tentang betapa kejamnya Dia dalam menulis scenario bernama takdir.

-ia pernah mendengar bahwa Tuhan itu adil.

Akan tetapi sekarang itu terdengar seperti bualan. Tidak ada yang namanya kadilan Tuhan, yang ada hanyalah pikiran manusia yang meyakini bahwa keadilan itu ada. Manusia harus berusaha unutuk meraih perhatian Tuhan dan mendapat keadilan-NYA. Naruto meyakini itu.

Maka perlahan, ia tutp hatinya dari banyak hal. Orang tuanya, sahabatnya, juga dari dunia luar.

 **Next Chapter 1**

 **A/N: Oke all. Aku pendatang baru dunia menulis ffn. Kuharap kalian menyukai cerita buatanku. Aku bukanlah penulis professional yang menulis dengan sempurna. Aku hanya seorang pelajar yang senang merangkai kata dan kutuangkan cerita disini.**

 **Selamat membaca…..**


	2. Chapter 1: Tomorrow

Di bawah hujan, Naruto menggenggam payung birunya erat-erat. Ia baru pulang dari sekolah dan terjebak hujan deras. Untung saja ibunya pengertian, jadi ia tidak harus hujan-hujanan karena ada payung. Tidak lucu 'kan, kalau Naruto harus hujan-hujanan dengan seragam baru junior high schoolnya?

Tapi, sebuah isak tangis mengusik Naruto. Bocah 12 tahun itu menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari pemilik suara. Dan yang ia temukan adalah bocah perempuan berseragam sama dengannya tengah menangis tersedu-sedu di gerbang sekolah dengan pakaian yang basah dan tas yang dipeluknya erat-erat.

"kau kenapa?" Naruto bertanya.

"hujan."

"eh?"

"aku takut hujan."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia usap kepala yang tertunduk di hadapannya untuk menenangkan.

"jangan takut. Ambil payungku, itu bisa melindungimu dari hujan."

"huh? Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku akan berteduh dan menunggu otou-san."

Ketika bocah perempuan di hadapannya tersenyum, Naruto ikut tersenyum.

"terima kasih. Oh ya, namamu?"

"Naruto. Panggil saja Naru."

"terima kasih, Naru."

 **ONE DAY**

 **Akino Kaze134**

 **Present**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPO's**

 **Naruto murni milik Masashi Kishimoto dan**

 **aku hanya penulis yang memakai nama tokoh ciptaannya**

 **(perhatikan A/N dibawah)**

 **Chapter 1: Tomorrow**

 **Musim semi, 2015**

Hari yang menyebalkan. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang menutup kasar buku bersampul biru dengan gambar pipet dan tabung reaksi, tanpa peduli tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Utatane-sensei, guru bimbingan dan konseling yang merangkap sebagai penjaga perpustakaan. Ia beranjak menuju lemari di sudut ruangan yang menghadap langsung ke arah lapangan. Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum tipis sebelum meletakan buku kembali pada rak-nya. Andai saja…

Ah, lupakan.

Naruto membungkuk sesaat kepada Utatane-sensei sebelum beranjak ketika bel berdering begitu nyaring. Ia harus kembali ke kelasnya, atau guru matematika psikopat (bagi Naruto) akan mencincangnya hidup-hidup karena terlambat.

 **0~0~0~0~0~0**

 **Ada sedikit kenangan yang ingin kuingat**

 **Tapi entah kenapa,**

 **Seiring berjalannya waktu**

 **Kenangan yang lain berbaur bersama hari-hari**

 **Dan membuatku mengingat yang lainnya.**

 **Itu sangat menyakitkan…**

 **0~0~0~0~0~0**

'cinta itu menyakitkan, Naruto.'

Pemuda itu-Naruto-ingat kakeknya pernah memberi petuah tentang cinta.

'ada saatnya cinta menjelma menjadi pilihan, antara pergi atau ditinggalkan.'

Kakeknya tidak salah, Naruto tahu itu.

'saat kau yang pergi, kau harus berbicara agar tidak ada penyesalan.'

Naruto tidak pernah ingin memilih, karena semuanya menyakitkan.

'dan saat kau ditinggalkan, kau harus belajar merelakan agar tak ada luka berkepanjangan.'

Naruto tidak pernah bisa merelakan dan luka terlanjur mengukir diri terlalu dalam di dalam hatinya. Seandainya hatinya bisa membeku, Naruto akan bersyukur.

-karena jika hatinya membeku, ia mungkin tak akan merasa sakit lagi.

 **Tok.. tok.. tok**

Suara ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari buku tugas matematika yang hanya ditatapnya sedari tadi. Dengan malas ia beranjak dari meja belajarnya. Begitu ia membuka pintu, wajah sendu ibunya menyapa dengan seulas senyum hambar di bibirnya yang kering.

"Makanan sudah siap, Naru. Ayo, ayah sudah menunggu di meja makan."

 **0~0~0~0~0~0**

Kushina Uzumaki menatap punggung putra semata wayangnya yang berjalan menjauh. Ia tahu, putranya hanya berjalan menuju ke meja makan. Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa anaknya begitu jauh. Jauh dan sangat jauh, hingga ia tidak mampu menjangkaunya.

Banyak waktu yang Kushina gunakan untuk berdo'a dan berharap, agar esok putranya bisa kembali seperti dulu. Kembali mejadi matahari kecil keluarga ini, dan menghapus segala bentuk awan kelabu yang menggulung hingga ke dasar hati.

Semoga esok..

Semoga esok…

Semoga esok…

Dan banyak semoga esok lainnya yang Kushina harapkan agar menjadi lebih baik. Agar putranya kembali tersenyum. Agar puteranya mampu bangkit dan hidup seperti manusia lainnya.

 **0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

 **Kusarankan agar hujan berhenti**

 **Kau tahu kenapa?**

 **Agar kesedihan pun pergi**

 **Mengalir ke sungai**

 **Dan berakhir ke dalam dekapan samudera**

 **0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

Ada hari dimana harapan terasa berbeda. Terasa hidup meski pada kenyataannya telah mati. Naruto menghela napasnya. Ada bosan yang terus menggulung harinya, terlebih ketika Hatake-sensei yang mengajar Biologi hanya terus terpaku pada buku panduan. Ia malas sebenarnya jika harus mempelajari materi tentang makhluk hidup.

"Naruto, aku tahu kau sangat pintar dalam pelajaran ini. Tapi, tolong perhatikan."

Sialnya, Biologi adalah bakatnya, dan guru bermasker itu pasti akan menyuruhnya mengerjakan soal.

"Coba gambarkan tentang pertumbuhan primer."

Soal dari materi yang belum pernah diajarkan tentunya.

' _ **ne, Naruto-kun. Ajarkan aku biologi?'**_

' _ **Tidak.'**_

' _ **kenapa kau begitu pelit?'**_

' _ **aku tidak pelit.'**_

' _ **mou, kau memang pelit.'**_

Tangan Naruto terhenti di udara. ada seberkas kenangan yamg melintas dan membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Satu sosok yang tersenyum begitu manis, kedipan mata yang menggemaskan, sikap penuh ingin tahu, dan ada dirinya.

Ada dirinya yang tersenyum begitu hangat.

Ini pasti salah.

Dan setelah itu, Naruto tak ingat apapun.

 **Bersambung…**

 **A/N: aku gak janji update cepet dan panjang lho. Kebetulan aku megelola beberapa blog sakaligus. Thanks buat yang udah review. Maaf kalau ada typo, dan maaf kalau aku updatenya ngaret.**

 **See you…**


	3. Chapter 2: last night

_Ada luka dari kenangan, sisa mimpi kemarin malam._

 _Aku mencoba bertanya kepada bayang-bayang dalam cermin_

" _apakah semuanya benar? Apakah mimpi ini adalah kepingan kenanganku yang hilang?"_

 _Kau tahu apa yang bayang-bayang jawab?_

" _kau, bajingan yang bodoh."_ -Naruto Namikaze-

 **0~0~0~0~0~0**

Pemuda itu datang dengan setangkai _yellow camellia_ di tangan kirinya. Alisnya tertekuk sedemikian rupa, bingung dengan situasi yang ada. Ia tatap teman-temannya yang kompak berpakaian hitam di belakangnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"ada apa sebenarnya?"

Ia bertanya, tetapi teman-temannya malah memalingkan wajah.

"kenapa kalian membawaku kemari? Siapa yang meninggal? Kenapa kalian sangat sedih?"

Shikamaru, teman laki-lakinya yang bermata kuaci menepuk bahunya dan sedikit mencengkramnya.

"Sakura."

 **0~0~0~0~0**

 **One Day**

 **Akino Kaze134**

 **Present**

 **Chapter 2: Last Night**

 **0~0~0~0~0**

 _Aku melihat bintang bintang hari ini_

 _Lalu membandingkannya dengan bintang-bintang kemarin malam_

 _Mengapa bintang-bintang kemarin malam lebih terang?_

 _Tentu saja, karena malam ini mendung menutup langit yang hendak menangis karena memikul beban kenangan._

-Kushina Uzumaki-

 **0~0~0~0~0**

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ada banyak suara yang bergemuruh di sekitar telinganya, dan terus-menerus memanggil namanya.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" ada suara dan wajah khawatir ibunya begitu Naruto membuka mata. Ada juga tatapan kelegaan di manik sewarna langit lazuardi ayahnya.

"kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah … syukurlah." Dan ibunya terus memanjatkan syukur sambil menggenggam tangannya. Naruto tidak bodoh, ia menyadari bahwa sekarang dirinya tengah berada di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Hampir selama masa sekolah, ia sudah sering mengunjungi ruangan beraroma pinus tajam ini karena sakit mendadak seperti sekarang, ataupun karena ingin kabur dari mata pelajaran sastra.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya bingung, kenapa orang tuanya selalu bereaksi berlebihan? Padahal dokter jaga mengatakan ia hanya kelelahan.

"sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu lelah. Kau mengabaikan peringatanku lagi, anak nakal?" ayahnya, Minato Namikaze menegur dengan nada jenaka. Tangan besarnya mengusak rambut Naruto yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, dan langsung mendapat protes.

"aku bukan anak kecil, otou-san."

"ya,ya,ya. Kau memang bukan anak kecil, tapi kau tetap jagoan kecilku."

"otou-san!"

"oke, oke." Dan ayahnya segera mengangkat tangan.

"jadi, kali ini apa yang sakit?" Kushina melontarkan tanya dengan nada khawatir yang tak mampu disembunyikan. Rambut merahnya yang digerai begitu indah ia selipkan beberapa kali ke belakang telinga karena menghalangi pandangannya.

"okaa-san, lebih baik rambutmu diikat."

"dia tidak sempat mengikatnya." Naruto melirik ayahnya yang berbicara.

"begitu mendengar kau masuk ruang kesehatan, dia langsung mengajakku pergi."

"benarkah?"

Ibunya mengangguk.

"karena itu, jangan membuatku khawatir! Jadi aku tidak harus keluar dengan rambut berantakan, ttebane!"

"ya. Kalau begitu, ayo pulang!"

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"aku hanya pusing okaa-san."

"baiklah. Ayo pulang"

 **0~0~0~0~0**

"kau sakit lagi, dobe?"

Sore itu, Naruto tengah bersantai di atas tempat tidurnya. Bermalas-malasan adalah kegiatan rutin setelah pulang lebih awal dari sekolah. Naruto tidak tahu, bahwa temannya akan datang dan mengacaukan kegiatan bermalas-malasannya.

"kau berbicara seolah aku sering sekali sakit, Teme."

Sasuke Uchiha, pria berambut raven yang tegah duduk di atas meja belajar mengangkat bahu. Bibirnya yang tipis tersenyum mengejek.

"kurasa aku bicara tentang fakta."

Naruto menghela napasnya dan menggumamkan kata terserah. Pemuda berambut pirang itu melempar pandangannya keluar jendela, ada rintik-rintik air yang jatuh disana.

"hujan musim semi." Sasuke bergumam ketika matanya bersibobrok dengan hujan di luar jendela. Ia alihkan pandangannya, dan menemukan sahabatnya tengah meringkuk dalam selimut. Dalam diam ia menghela napas.

"aku akan pulang."

Lantas ia berlalu pergi, karena ia tahu ada saatnya waktu untuk sendiri begitu berarti ketika kata-kata bahkan tidak bisa menjadi jalan untuk mendefinisikan hati. Karena ia sadar, bahwa kata sahabat pun akan percuma sisaat seperti ini.

Semua orang pernah terluka. Mereka memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menghadapi luka itu. Dan Naruto memilih diam sebagai pelariannya.

"bagaimana?" sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di anak tangga dasar kediaman Namikaze. Ada Kushina, ibu Naruto yang menghadang jalannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"aku gagal." Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Ia remat tali ranselnya sedikit erat demi menyalurkan kesal yang menghinggapi hatinya.

"maaf."

Kushina di depannya tersenyum pasrah. Wanita paruh baya itu melepaskan tangannya yang saling menggenggam.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya khawatir tentang ingatannya."

Sasuke terdiam.

 **0~0~0~0~0**

 **Musim semi, 2013**

Pecahan kaca berserakan di atas lantai putih kediaman Namikaze, dan tuan muda mereka tengah meraung , menambah jumlah pecahan. Ada air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, ikut serta dalam menambah kericuhan.

"ada apa denganmu?" Kushina bertanya dengan nada gemetar. Anak semata wayangnya terlihat begitu frustasi. Wanita itu berusaha mendekat, tetapi urung melakukannya karena ada darah yang menetes dari tangan anaknya yang manggenggam pecahan kaca.

"kenapa aku harus menjawabmu, okaa-san? Memangnya kau siapa, huh?"

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ada yang salah dengan anaknya. Benar-benar salah.

"Minato." Wanita berambut merah itu menatap suaminya yang berdiri di ambang pintu keluar, berharap pria itu mampu melakukan hal yang berguna saat ini.

"hipnotis."

Kushina menatap suaminya tidak percaya.

"hanya itu satu-satunya cara."

 **0~0~0~0~0**

Minato menghirup aroma kopi yang disajikan istrinya begitu ia berganti pakaian. Hari ini cukup berat. Sejujurnya ia merasa takut dengan kejadian tadi. 3 tahun lalu, ia menyeret paksa anaknya ke psikiater dan kebohongan terbesarnya dimulai. Hipnotis yang membuat putranya lupa akan hal buruk yang sangat disesalinya, hingga hanya tersisa berita tentang kematian sakura.

-yang Naruto anggap sebagai sahabat karibnya.

Ia menanamkan kebohongan yang begitu besar, yang ia khawatirkan akan menumbuhkan keencian yang sama besarnya, atau bahkan lebih dari putra semata wayangnya.

"kau masih takut?" suara Kushina membuat pria paruh baya itu berpaling. Ada satu pelukan hangat yang mengikis sedikit gelisah dalam hatinya.

"aku selalu takut, Kushina."

"tidak apa-apa. Kita hanya harus berharap semua baik-baik saja seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Anggap saja kenangan buruk itu adalah mimpi kemarin malam, dan kita akan terbangun untuk menjalani hari yang lebih indah."

"kau benar, Kushina."

…

TBC—

Gomen lama, *bow


	4. Chapter 3: Heartbeat

Sasuke hanyalah salah satu dari sekian orang yang mengetahui rahasia keluarga Namikaze. Tentang putera semata wayang mereka dan masa lalunya. Juga Sakura.

Sakura yang selalu ada di samping Naruto.

Sakura yang disayangi Naruto.

Sakura yang dicintai Naruto.

Sakura kekasih Naruto.

Dan Sakura yang dicintainya.

Juga…

Katakanlah Sasuke orang yang jahat karena mencintai kekasih sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi Sasuke juga manusia biasa yang terlena akan dunia. Kerap kali, ketika ia melihat foto sakura dan dirinya dengan sudut-sudutnya yang menguning terbalur waktu dalam dompet, ego memenuhi relung hatinya.

Andaikan dirinya yang memiliki Sakura.

Andaikan ia yang menjadi kekasih Sakura.

Dan banyak lagi andaikan yang lain tentang Sakura dalam hatinya. Karena pada kenyataan yang tidak diketahui siapapun ia lebih mengetahui tentang Sakura.

Sakura yang mencintainya.

Dan sakura yang menambatkan hati padanya.

 **One Day**

 **Akino Kaze134**

 **Present**

 **Chapter 3: Heartbeat**

Naruto membuka halaman kertas berisi cerita _Romeo and Juliet_ dalam Bahasa Inggris dari guru Bahasa Inggrisnya setengah hati. Pelajaran ini sangat membosankan. Guru berwajah cantik di depan sana menjelaskan materi sastra Inggris dengan kaku. Bukan hal aneh memang. Guru bermarga Uchiha itu mengingatkannya akan Sasuke yang juga kaku. Ah, semua Uchiha sama saja.

Jendela besar di samping kiri menarik perhatian Naruto. Ada kuncup bunga-bunga sakura di luarnya, siap untuk menyapa dunia dengan keindahannya. Sakura. Naruto termenung lama. ada debaran aneh di jantungnya ketika menyebut nama itu. Seperti ketika ia selesai berlari mengelilingi lapangan bola, tapi tidak menyakitkan.

Cantik. Bahkan ketika masih kuncup pun bunga Sakura sangatlah cantik.

 _Bagaimana kabarmu?_

Naruto ingin bertanya hal-hal sederhana semacam itu kepada Sakura setiap hari, setiap kali ia bertemu Sakura dan bertingkah laku konyol untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Tapi satu kenyataan menghantamnya telak.

' _ **Aku mencintai Sakura. Kami resmi berpacaran kemarin.'**_

 _ **Naruto ingat ketika Sasuke datang dengan wajah berseri.**_

' _ **Benarkah? ' Naruto berusaha mengukir senyum, tapi bibirnya kaku.**_

' _ **selamat ya.'**_

 _ **Mungkin, Naruto memang menyukai Sakura, tetapi dia tidak ingin menghalangi perasaan kedua sahabatnya.**_

Dan sekarang, ada sesal yang merayapi hatinya. Ia mulai berandai-andai.

Andaikan dirinya yang memiliki Sakura.

Andaikan ia yang menjadi kekasih Sakura.

Bukan Sasuke. Ia akan menjaga gadis itu baik-baik dan mungkin gadis itu tidak akan mati. Mungkin gadis itu masih akan tertawa.

 _Tapi aku harus sadar diri._

Hatinya mengingatkan, membuat Naruto meringis. Ia sentuh dada kirinya dan mencoba merasakan detakan jantungnya disana.

 _Dengan jantung rusak ini aku bisa apa untuk membahagiakan Sakura?_

 **0~0~0~0~0**

Hujan musim semi turun lagi. Naruto mulai gelisah. Perasaan yang selalu muncul ketika hujan musim semi turun benar-benar mengganggunya. Selalu ada sekelebat ingatan dan suara-suara teriakan dalam kepalanya.

"Naruto, ada apa?"

Kushina, ibunya bertanya dari sampingnya. Wanita itu terlihat khawatir ketika ia tiba-tiba menghentikan suapan makan malamnya.

Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan. Makanan dalam perutnya seperti terdorong keluar. Secepat mungkin Naruto berlari menuju kamar menuju kamar mandi dapur dan memuntahkan makanannya.

' _ **Naruto-kun, gomen.'**_

' _ **apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan?'**_

' _ **Sakura-chan, SAKURA-CHAN!'**_

 _ **Naruto melihat dirinya berlari entah karena apa.**_

' _ **Dobe?'**_

' _ **Naruto!'**_

' _ **Naruto-kun, gomen.'**_

 _ **Dan ada sebuah senyuman perih.**_

"kau baik-baik saja?" ibunya bertanya sembari menuntunnya ke kursi ruang makan. Ia tidak menjawab, masih berusaha menstabilkan napasnya yang berkejaran.

Ada tatapan cemas ayah dan ibunya yang matanya tangkap ketika terbuka. Bibirnya terbuka hendak menjawab, tetapi urung karena masih berburu napas. Bisa ia rasakan tangan sang ibu mengusap punggungnya mencoba menenangkan.

"...baik."

Naruto menggigit bibirnya yang gemetar setelah mengeluarkan suara.

"aku baik-baik saja..."

"...jangan khawatir."

Kushina menghembuskan napasnya panjang-panjang. Puteranya itu, bagaimana ia tidak khawatir? Ini jelas serangan ringan. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun hanya mengulas sebuah senyuman.

"kau harus istirahat." Ayahnya bersuara sembari mengusak rambutnya penuh kasih.

"perlu kuantar?"

Naruto membuka mulutnya dan berbicara seperti mendesis.

"sebentar."

"tolong.."

Dan Minato dengan senang hati membopong puteranya.

 **0~0~0~0**

' _ **Apa yang akan anda lakukan?'**_

' _ **hipnotis. Saya pikir ini yang terbaik untuk putera anda.'**_

' _ **bagaimana cara kerjanya?'**_

' _ **menanamkan ingatan baru dan menyembunyikan ingatan lamanya.'**_

' _ **apa dia akan ingat kembali?'**_

' _ **ada kemungkinan ya.'**_

' _ **Minato?'**_

' _ **lakukan.'**_

' _ **tapi Minato...'**_

' _ **untuk sesaat, walaupun sebentar asalkan dia baik- baik saja. Aku hanya terlalu menyayanginya.'**_

' _ **baiklah. Lakukan saja, Mikoto.'**_

Bersambung...

Halo?

Gomen lama banget aku ngilangnya. Plus ini terlalu pendek. Tapi, mau gimana lagi.

Banyak kesibukan di sekolah soalnya.

Makasih atas reviewnya.

Makasih sudah mau baca.

Lagi,,,,,

Tinggalkan jejak sebagai pembaca yang baik.


	5. Chapter 4: Under The Moonlight

Bulan purnama yang sangat cantik. Sinar keemasan memeluk seluruh penjuru kota. Naruto menatap pohon Sakura yang tumbuh di halaman rumahnya dengan tatapan memuja. Musim semi selalu menyajikan keindahan yang terbaik. Bunga sakura mekar banyak sekali di pohon kesayangan ibunya itu.

Suara kembang api yang meledak di langit menarik perhatian Naruto. Bocah yang masih duduk di Elementary School itu lekas berlari dari beranda lantai dua rumahnya. Festival kembang api sudah dimulai. Seingat Naruto, kedua orang tuanya sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis. Jadi, tak apa kan jika ia ingin melihat kembang api seorang diri?

Sayangnya, Naruto adalah seorang yang ceroboh. Mengabaikan peringatan para pelayannya untuk berhati-hati saat menyebrang di jalan raya depan rumah. Naruto terlalu senang akan suara dentuman kembang api yang bersinar di langit, dan anak itu tidak menyadari sebuah mobil tengah melintas ke arahnya.

Ada banyak jeritan tertahan. Naruto masih mendengarnya. Ia terlempar ke arah trotoar dan tubuhnya terasa sakit. Tapi fokus semua orang bukan terarah padanya. Naruto merasa telinganya berdengung hebat. Ia selamat, mobil itu tidak menabrak tubuhnya. Seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dan membawanya melompat ke tepi. Ia tidak tahu siapa, tapi ada helaian rambut berwarna indigo yang jatuh ke wajahnya.

Rambut berwarna indigo milik seseorang yang menyelamatkannya. Rambut indigo yang berbau amis darah dan bersinar di bawah terang rembulan musim semi.

 **ONE DAY**

 **Akino Kaze134**

 **Present**

 **Warning: Naruto murni milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya seorang penggemar yang senang berimajinasi.**

 **OOC, AU, school life dan konflik yang bercabang.**

 **Chapter 4: Under the Moonlight**

Bulan purnama bersinar keemasan. Ada Naruto yang melangkah ragu-ragu di halaman sekolah. Naruto benci anjing, tetapi yang paling ia benci adalah ketakutannya terhadap hantu. Dan sekarang kebencian itu memuncak karena ia terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak menguntungkan. Halaman sekolah yang sepi dan remang-remang.

Matematika sialan.

Anko-sensei sialan.

Ulangan dadakan sialan.

Terkutuklah segala hal berbau matematika yang membuatnya berakhir mengerjakan tugas tambahan di perpustakaan dan tertidur dengan pulasnya tanpa ingat waktu. Sialnya lagi, ponselnya mati karena kehabisan baterai.

"Semoga otou-san segera menjemputku."

"..."

"kenapa sepi sekali?"

"..."

"Sadako-san dan teman-temannya, jangan muncul di hadapanku!"

"..."

"Kenapa halaman sekolah luas sekali?"

"..."

BRUUKK

"Ittai..."

Naruto meremat tali tasnya kuat-kuat.

Rambut panjang?

Cek.

Kulit pucat?

Cek.

Muncul di malam hari?

Cek.

"h-hhaan-han-tu."

"eh?"

"HANTUUUUU!"

Sungguh hari yang sial. Ne, Naruto?

 **0~0~0~0**

Naruto meminum air mineral dalam botol yang baru dibelinya di minimarket. Matanya menatap sebal gadis yang tertawa kecil di sampingnya. Mentertawakannya. Gadis berambut indigo sepunggung yang tergerai dengan seragam sekolah berlogo sama dengan seragamnya.

"Sudah puas tertawanya, Hyuuga-san?"

Gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, lantas berdehem sejenak untuk menstabilkan suaranya.

"Gomen Namikaze-san, hanya saja wajahmu tadi benar-benar..." ia menutup mulutnya dan tertawa lagi.

Naruto menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat demi menahan kesal. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak akan takut ketika melihat wanita berambut panjang berantakan muncul di hadapanmu tiba-tiba saat malam hari? Dan dengan seenaknya gadis itu berkata ia tertidur di ruangan kelas. Jadi ia masih mengantuk lalu tersandung ketika berjalan dan berakhir terjatuh. Ya, dan membuatnya ketakutan.

"ngomong-ngomong, jangan seformal itu memanggil namaku, Namikaze-san."

Gadis berambut indigo membuka suara. Ia sibak rambutnya yang jatuh menutupi wajah dan menyelipkannya pada daun telinga. Iris amethysnya menatap lurus manik sewarna langit lazuardi Naruto dengan binar jenaka.

- _dan entah mengapa Naruto merasa seperti deja vu._

Tapi pemuda itu hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Seperti dirinya yang biasa.

"Baiklah. Kau juga jangan memanggilku dengan formal..."

"... Hanabi-chan."

 **0~0~0~0~0**

Hanya hening yang tersisa sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Naruto menatap jalanan yang dilalui oleh mobil ayahnya lamat-lamat. Jalanan yang lengang seolah bersinar, padahal hanya tertimpa cahaya rembulan purnama.

Ah, bicara soal bulan, Naruto teringat Hyuuga Hanabi. Murid dari kelas 3-3. Pantas saja ia tidak mengenal gadis itu.

"otou-san..."

"hm?"

"otou-san mengenal keluarga Hyuuga?" Naruto melontarkan tanya kepada ayahnya yang berada di balik kemudi.

"Hyuuga?" Minato mengerutkan kening. Ia mencoba mengingat nama-nama rekannya.

"Ah, aku kenal satu Hyuuga."

"siapa?"

"Hyuuga Hiashi. Yang aku tahu, sekarang dia memilki 2 orang puteri dan salah satunya seumuran denganmu. Ada apa memangnya?"

Naruto tidak lekas menjawab. Ia tetap kukuh memandang jalanan yang seolah memiliki magic untuk menarik perhatiannya. Ia katupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat sembari menghela napas.

"Iie. Bukan apa-apa."

Dan sisa perjalanan hanya diisi dengan keheningan.

 **0~0~0~0**

 **Dan keheningan**

 **Yang mengetahui kata-kata dalam bibir yang terkatup**

 **Memungut satu keping rahasia**

 **Lagi…**

 **Wahai dosa**

 **Tidakkah kau mengasihani?**

 **Derai tawa dan ulasan senyum yang terjebak dalam tirai abu-abu**

 **Bukan hitam kegelapan**

 **Bukan putih cahaya**

 **Wahai dosa yang bergerak dalam keheningan**

 **Apakah kau mendengarnya?**

 **0~0~0~0**

"ne, Naruto-kun…" Naruto menatap malas Yamanaka Ino yang sepagi ini sudah membuntuti langkahnya. Ya, gadis Yamanaka itu mengekori langkahnya sejak di gerbang sekolah. Ia risih. Bukan hanya Karena Ino, tetapi kikikan geli murid-murid yang ia lewati sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas.

"ne, Naruto-kun…"

"apa?"

"kau benar-benar pulang bersama Hyuuga-san tadi malam?"

Gerakan tangan Naruto yang tengah merapikan buku untuk mata pelajaran yang akan dimulai seketika terhenti. Iris sewarna langit miliknya menatap lurus iris ocean blue milik Ino dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan.

"uhmm.. aku mendengarnya dari anak kelas satu tadi pagi."

Ino sengaja memperlambat intonasi bicaranya untuk menggoda lawan bicaranya. Tetapi ketika matanya tetap menangkap tatapan tajam ia kembali berbicara.

"katanya, mereka melihatmu dan Hyuuga-san di halaman sekolah tadi malam. Lalu kalian pergi ke minimarket bersama, duduk mengobrol bersama dan terlihat sangat akrab." Ada nada berbeda di bagian akhir kalimat yang Ino ucapkan. Tatapannya berubah tajam begitu Naruto memutus kontak mata diantara mereka.

"apa informasinya salah, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya menyusun buku. Ia tidak suka dengan tatapan Ino saat ini.

"tidak." Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya tanpa menatap Ino. Setelah selesai menyusun buku, ia lempar tatapannya keluar jendela, mencoba mencari pemandangan yang nyaman untuk dilihat.

"tidak ada yang salah dengan informasinya. Tadi malam aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Hanabi-chan."

"…jauh…" ada suara lain yang datang dari arah pintu, memaksa Naruto untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Sasuke berdiri disana dengan gestur tubuh tidak bersahabat juga kata-kata sedingin es yang tak sepenuhnya didengar Naruto.

"huh?"

"Jauhi Hyuuga itu, Naruto."

Naruto tidak mengerti. Apa yang salah jika ia mengenal Hyuuga Hanabi?

"alasannya?" Naruto menantang. Sejujurnya ia hanya mencoba untuk tenang dan menggali informasi.

Gigi Sasuke terdengar bergemelutuk. Matanya kian menajam seolah tak ingin dibantah. Tapi Naruto mana ingin mengerti.

"apa alasannya?"

"kudengar perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut."

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam di tempat duduknya -kursi paling belakang- dan menonton dialog membosankan teman-temannya membuka suara. Mata beriris kuaci itu menatap malas pada Naruto.

"itu sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu."

Mengabaikan tatapan protes yang dilayangkan teman-temannya, Shikamaru tetap berbicara.

"tapi prosesnya dimulai sejak 7 tahun yang lalu. Pemimpin perusahaan terkena stroke setelah mendengar bahwa puteri sulungnya yang menderita gagal jantung koma selama 3 tahun akibat tabrak lari. Istrinya yang menderita gangguan jiwa bunuh diri. Perusahaannya berhasil bertahan selama 3 tahun. Tapi 4 tahun lalu, ketika puteri sulungnya selamat Karena mendapat donor, perusahaannya langsung bangkrut karena para pemegang saham mencabut saham mereka dan membatalkan perjanjian. Kabar buruknya lagi, puteri sulungnya buta."

Shikamaru berhenti sejenak. Ia berusaha untuk tidak membuat Naruto terkejut atau akan fatal akibatnya.

"lalu, apa hubungannya itu dengan tidak boleh mendekati Hanabi? Status? Ayolah… sejak kapan kalian peduli tentang status sos-"

"dan kau tahu siapa yang paling memungkinkan untuk menjatuhkan perusahaan itu kan, Naruto?"

Shikamaru menyela. Kata-katanya membungkam Naruto sekaligus membuahkan pelototan teman-temannya. Ia tatap Naruto yang kehilangan kata-kata dan seperti sedikit terkejut.

"jadi, jauhi dia atau dia akan terluka karena dekat dengan anak dari orang yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya."

Mulut Naruto terbuka, berusaha mengucapkan kata-kata sanggahan, tetapi malah terkatup kembali.

"tidak apa-apa…" satu usapan di kepala dari Sasuke semakin membungkam Naruto.

"kau hanya perlu menjauhinya."

"itu yang terbaik….."

"…untukmu."

 **0~0~0~0**

 **Katakanlah bahwa yang terlihat hanyalah mimpi buruk**

 **Bahwa yang terdengar hanyalah desau angin dari negeri antah berantah**

 **Karena ketika kenyataan terlalu menyakitkan**

 **Aku selalu ingin menyerah**

 **Dan ingin memilih merebah**

 **Bersama raga-raga yang membusuk di tanah**

 **0~0~0~0**

Naruto bungkam sepanjang jam pelajaran hingga waktu istirahat pertama berbunyi. Ia mengabaikan Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya, Shikamaru yang terus meliriknya dan bahkan Ino yang terang-terangan memanggil namanya. Ia sangat kesal dengan mereka.

"kau mau kemana?" ada suara Sasuke yang mencegat langkah Naruto yang hendak keluar dari kelas. Suaranya dingin dan tajam bermaksud mengancam. Tapi si pemilik surai secerah mentari malah medengus.

"menemui Hanabi-chan."

"Naruto tapi…."

"aku tidak peduli." Naruto menatap datar teman-temannya. Ia berbalik dan segera melangkah pergi.

"itu masa lalu, jangan libatkan kehidupan sekarang. Aku akan berpura-pura tidak ingat kalau kalian pernah membicarakan hal yang tadi. Jangan ikut campur masalah pertemananku, okay? Aku ingin bebas berteman dengan siapapun."

"sekalipun itu akan menghancurkanmu?"

Hening.

Pertanyaan Ino berbalas keheningan. Lelaki bersurai secerah mentari terlanjur pergi, mengundang decakan kesal Shikamaru.

"dasar keras kepala. Mendokusai na."

 **0~0~0~0**

Air mineral dalam botol diteguk Naruto hingga tandas setengahnya. Marah-marah tadi cukup menguras energinya. Setelah mendengar kata-kata memuakkan teman-temannya, Naruto bergegas pergi ke kelas 3-3 untuk menemui Hanabi.

Ini aneh.

Tapi untuk sekali ini saja, Naruto ingin membiarkan dirinya membuat keputusan sendiri tanpa campur tangan teman-temannya.

"ne, Naruto-kun…"

Ah, Naruto melupakan Hanabi yang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis berambut indigo itu tersenyum kecil. Tanganya dengan cekatan membuka tempat bekal yang dibawanya dari rumah.

Hmm… bento.

"Aku membawa bekal dari rumah. Mau mencoba?"

"kau memasaknya sendiri?"

Hanabi mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Bungsu keluarga Hyuuga itu terlihat sangat bahagia.

- _kalau memang dia menaruh dendam kepada otou-san, mana mungkin dia tetap dekat denganku setelah mengetahui nama keluargaku, kan?_

 **0~0~0~0**

 **Bersambung…**

 **a/n: haloha …. ^_^ gomen lama. Hihihi**

 **oke aku baru nyadar bawa kalian muter-muter di sekitar pintu konflik. *bow**

 **aku suka alur yang konfliknya bercabang, because ini bukan cerpen yang hanya satu konflik. Aku berusaha madetin konflik di awal supaya nanti tinggal dibuka bertahap.**

 **Apa aja konfliknya?**

 **-Naruto lupa sama masa lalunya Karena hipnotis**

 **\- ingatan Sasuke dan Naruto yang berbeda**

 **\- tragedi malam purnama di chapter inI dan rahasia keluarga Hyuuga dan Namikaze**

 **\- rahasia Sakura**

 **Ada lagi yang bisa nemuin?**

 **Nah ada yang nanya apa nanti sakura bakal reinkarnasi?**

 **Jawabannya NO!**

 **Aku kurang srek sama yang namanya reinkarnasi. Tapi tetap, sakura adalah tokoh paling penting dalam cerita ini, Karena dia adalah kunci dari semua konflik.**

 **Pairingnya NaruSaku atau NaruHina?**

 **Karena Sakura udah meninggal, ya tebak sendiri.**

 **(pst… aku gak suka happy end)**

 **Kenapa gaje?**

 **XD**

 **Because aku Cuma penulis amatir yang masih dalam tahap belajar.**

 **Kenapa update lama?**

 **Because wi-fi gak ada XD**

 **Kenapa pendek?**

 **Tanyakan pada jari-jariku yang keriting, otakku yang berasap dan tubuhku yang lunglai :p**

 **Salahin guru-guru yang ngasih tugas kagak berperikepenulisan XD**

 **Salahin senior yang ngasih aku jabatan sekretaris di ekskul -_-**

 **Salahin senior sama temen-temen yang nunjuk aku buat jadi waketupel acara se-pulau Jawa**

 **Salahin my laptop kenapa gak connect internet di ruang ekskul :v**

 **Terakhir…**

 **Salahin kenapa aku males mikir XD**

 **Terakhir banget,**

 **Reviewnya dan kritik yang membangun *bow**


End file.
